Operations conducted by the Mossad
The following is an incomplete list of recognized and non-recognized operations carried out by Israel's intelligence agency, Mossad, sorted in chronological order. * Nikita Khrushchev's speech capture (1956) - Mossad capture of a copy of the Nikita Khrushchev's speech denouncing Joseph Stalin. The Mossad passed it on to the United States, which published the speech, embarrassing the USSR. * Operation Garibaldi (1960) - Mossad operation in Buenos Aires for the location, identification, kidnapping and later movement to Israel of senior Nazi fugitive Adolf Eichmann. * Assassination of Herberts Cukurs (February 23, 1965) - Mossad operation in Montevideo in which the famous Latvian fugitive war criminal Herberts Cukurs was assassinated. * Operation Diamond (1963–1966) - Covert operation which began in mid – 1963, and ended on August 16, 1966, when the most advanced Russian war plane at that time, the Mig-21, was stolen from Iraq and landed at an air base in Israel. * Wrath of God (began in 1972) - covert operation directed by Israeli government and Mossad to assassinate individuals alleged to have been directly or indirectly involved in the 1972 Munich massacre. Their targets usually included members of Black September and PLO. Most of the assassinations were carried out by bombings. :* Lillehammer affair (July 21, 1973) - Mistaken killing of an Arab waiter in Lillehammer, Norway due to the Israeli agents mistaking their victim for Ali Hassan Salameh, the chief of operations for Black September. Most of the Mossad team was captured and tried for the murder, in a major blow to the intelligence agency's reputation. *''Assassination of Zuheir Mohsen'' (1979) - Killing of as-Sa'iqa leader Zuheir Mohsen. * Assassination of Yehia El-Mashad (June 13, 1980) - Mossad operation held in Paris, France, in which the Egyptian atomic scientist Yehia El-Mashad, who was involved in the development of the Iraqi nuclear reactor, was assassinated. * Abduction of Mordechai Vanunu (1986) - Mossad operation to abduct and bring back to Israel Mordechai Vanunu, an Israeli nuclear technician who had fled Israel for the United Kingdom and revealed nuclear secrets. A female operative lured Vanunu to Rome, where Mossad agents drugged him and smuggled him to Israel, where he was tried and imprisoned for treason. * Assassination of Gerald Bull (March 22, 1990) - Shooting dead of Canadian scientist Gerald Bull while he was working on the Project Babylon supergun for Saddam Hussein. * Assassination of Atef Bseiso (June 8, 1992) - Assassination of PLO head of intelligence Atef Bseiso. * Assassination of Fathi Shaqaqi (October 26, 1995) - Mossad operation held in Sliema, Malta, in which Fathi Shaqaqi, the founder of the Islamic Jihad organization and the initiator of suicide bombings against Israel, was assassinated. * Assassination attempt of Khaled Mashal (September 25, 1997) - a failed Mossad operation in which the institution attempted to assassinate the head of the Political Bureau of Hamas in Amman. *''Assassination of Izz El-Deen Sheikh Khalil'' (September 26, 2004) - the killing of Hamas leader Izz El-Deen Sheikh Khalil in Damascus. *''Assassination of Imad Mughniyah'' (February 12, 2008) - the killing of Hezbollah leader Imad Mughniyah in Damascus. *''Assassination of Muhammad Suleiman'' (August 1, 2008) - Allegedly killing of Muhammad Suleiman, head of Syria's nuclear program, in Tartus. *''Assassination of Mahmoud al-Mabhouh'' (January 19, 2010) - the killing of Hamas operative Mahmoud al-Mabhouh in Dubai. See also * Mossad * Military operations conducted by the Israel Defense Forces Category:Mossad no:Liste over israelske etterretningsoppdrag